plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Insert Your Name Here
Welcome! Welcome on this wiki! I saw your edit on the Zombie Sphinx-inator, it was a good edit of you! I'm not sure if there is a specific style but seems you told good information I guess nobody can blame you :P Juuldude (talk) 14:29, July 13, 2014 (UTC)Juuldude Wiki style OMG GRANDSON I OVE YOU YEZaHHHHHH 17:12, September 22, 2015 (UTC) New promotion stuff There this new promotion thread, can you help explain to him what I meant by "what makes him good for staff"? DatDramaPlant (talk) 09:08, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Just to let you know, TULO and I edited the Primal Wall-nut page at the same time, the same section. Then I have to undo my edit, and you undo it as well. Double coincidents. MyNameIsMyName (talk) 14:24, November 21, 2015 (UTC) You wanted evidence. Here it is: thumb|left|600 px Birdstar (Parle moi!) I like Pi, (number, food, and plant) Outta context emoticons, and red. :3 01:46, December 11, 2015 (UTC) ---- hey i didnt insult anybody i just said whati did to shy and dry guy. Yoshi Fan 600 (talk) 08:04, December 13, 2015 (UTC) HEY I AM NOT A SOCK PUPPET GET A LIFE YOU JERK Yoshi Fan 600 (talk) 08:06, December 13, 2015 (UTC) RE:Remaking GW class information RE:About Uselessguy Revision 1014524 So, uh, what was this edit about? "A useful plant" is correct, and the little face you added in your edit summary certainly proved of no help in showing your motives. BLACK OUT Message Fanon Wiki 01:02, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Shy and Dry Guy (talk) 14:05, March 4, 2016 (UTC) I am also hacked. Un ban me please }}} 23:15, March 6, 2016 (UTC)}} Yoshi Fan 600 (talk) 06:18, March 8, 2016 (UTC) I changed my password! UNBAN ME BEFORE Pi Day! PvzAndMarioLover (talk) 14:09, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Series One Super Chraged is not a sock! URGH! WHY YOU BAN ME! I WAS WARNING U ABOUT BOWSER! HE IS A BAD BOY! ALSO HOW AM I EXPLODED BY A CHERRY BOMB!??!?! ALSO HE IS MAD AT ME BECAUSE I DEMOTED HIM! GAH YOU PEEPLE MAKE ME MAD! BAN BOWSER NOT ME AND BLOCK ME SO BOWSER GETS BLOCKED!XxEXTREMEPROxX (talk) 00:39, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Nightshades rock! (talk) 08:29, March 29, 2016 (UTC) /report Insert Your Name Here wikia staff I AM NOT ASOCK. GET A MIND The Sheep Killer (talk) 16:44, April 3, 2016 (UTC) ARE YOU AN IDIOT? I AM BEESHOOTER'S FAN! NOT A SOCK! I JUST POSTED A LINK THAT HE POSTED! MINDLESS MONSTER! The Sheep Killer (talk) 16:47, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for insulting you. look at this https://www.dropbox.com/s/l7va33y2sg479c4/Screenshot%202016-05-02%2017.44.04.png?dl=0 it proves im innocent Concerning BlueBird565 (Too lazy to add wordbubble). So. I saw your ban on this user, and even if she was not a sockpuppet, I honestly think your ban is too harsh on him/her. Mind sorting this out? How to cook that is also unblocked. Im not defending them for a bad reason. Brave Frontier ID: 3326800483 (talk) 00:22, June 16, 2016 (UTC) }}} 17:45, June 17, 2016 (UTC)}} At least you know me for the butthurt feminist I am. Thanks. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 14:50, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Chat Warning Captain Gustav (talk) 15:38, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Why the **** did you ban me? I'm not a sock. I just told that she is a girl. }}} 22:00, August 1, 2016 (UTC)}} What? Re:Not sensible? }} your a someone456 wannabe Chat Warning Kitty Cat :3 02:55, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Hey. About your message, I have replied. Idk if you have gotten it yet :P Hey. I have replied to your message. Idk if you have received it yet... I'm n00b in using Wikia :P If I have caused any problems, then I send my apologies :P The Determined Mine (talk) 10:22, January 14, 2017 (UTC)